


Coffee or Dessert

by PotterandEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Background Relationships, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Two Shot, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterandEvans/pseuds/PotterandEvans
Summary: It wasn't the job he'd planned to have forever. But it paid the bills. And plus, he got to work with his best friend and brother every day. Not only that, he also had an insane fascination with coffee. Like, he really really loved it.Lily Evans could not function in the morning without her coffee, she had tried on a few occasions and it had only met with disaster, so obviously on her first day at her new job, she had set off early to try and find a good coffee spot.Coffee Shop AU.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 38





	1. Coffee.

It wasn't the job he'd planned to have forever. But it paid the bills. And plus, he got to work with his best friend and brother every day. Not only that, he also had an insane fascination with coffee. Like, he really  _ really  _ loved it. 

James Potter was your typical, every day, arrogant bastard. But he had a kind heart and loved serving coffee to the masses day after day. There was something about the hum of the machine, the sputter of boiling hot water, that rich smell of the drink that made James feel like he was home.

Lily Evans could not function in the morning without her coffee, she had tried on a few occasions and it had only met with disaster, so obviously on her first day at her new job, she had set off early to try and find a good coffee spot. She hauled a large bag on her shoulder which held her new laptop and lots of documents she had to sign for the new company she was working for. 

Lily had her headphones in, listening to a podcast as she would always do when alone, her red hair was tied up in a high professional ponytail. She wore a white shirt and a dark pencil skirt, to try and look as professional as possible. She stepped forward as the person in front of her headed up to the counter. 

James was in his element, as ever, chatting happily to customers as he worked. He knew all of the regular customer's orders, they rarely saw new faces in the shop. It was a small business, and most people wanted Starbucks or something. But Marauders Coffee always offered a warm smile along with your hot cup of Joe.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" James repeated his usual line as he wiped up a smooth spot of coffee on the counter. He lifted his head to see his next customer and froze in place. Before him was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was outright ignoring him with headphones on. 

Lily didn’t realise when the man in front of her stepped away, she was staring off into space. A hand tapped her shoulder from behind and she looked around before realising, she pulled her headphones out before stepping forward. “Hi, sorry… In a world of my own.” She pulled her bag up on her shoulder. “Can I get a Hazelnut Latte?” She said with a smile looking at the board behind the man. She reached into her large handbag trying to find her purse, “It’s like bloody Narnia in here.” She exclaimed before pulling it out and getting out a fiver and passing it to him. 

"Oh not a problem, love." James waved away her apology. "Drink in or take away?" He winked at her, accepting the five pound note, intentionally letting their fingers brush together as he took it from her. "And can I get your name?"

  
  


“Take away please.” She said and rocked back on her heels. “Oh Lily.” She smiled at him brightly. She looked over him. He looked sweet, usually the people she bought coffee from were grumpy, but he had a nice smile and called her love. Maybe she had found her coffee spot. “Keep the change.” She said softly. 

"Well, thank you, Lily." James grinned at her, trying to control his urge to flirt outrageously with this attractive new customer. He scrawled her name onto a takeaway cup with a Sharpie, unable to stop himself from adding a heart over the 'i' in her name. "You new in town?" He asked, curious to learn more about her. He had a knack for starting conversations, and people were usually so eager for a caffeine fix that they humoured him. He set to work on her drink, pumping some hazelnut into the cup. "Haven't seen you in here before, usually that means someone is just discovering the coffee shops in this part of London." He winked at her.

“Oh yeah, moved here for the job. Working at the post production house around the corner.” Lily tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “Not really a fan of the whole coffee brand franchises and you guys are obviously good with how busy it is.” Lily said, finding it easy to chit chat over the counter. 

"Well, I do love a woman in film." James winked at her as he set the machine working, coffee sputtering into the takeaway cup. "If you wanted, love, I could show you how good I can be."  _ Dammit.  _ He'd given into his flirtatious compulsion. And with such a bad line as well...

Lily blushed as he used a line on her. “I'm going to ignore what you said, more for your pride than anything else.” She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. 

James let out a small laugh, passing her finished coffee over. "Here you are, love. A hazelnut latte. Now, not to blow my own trumpet, but I am the best barista in London, so enjoy that one." His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes gazing into hers.

“We will see…” Lily took the coffee not taking a sip. “I may see you tomorrow…” She looked down at his name badge. “James.” She headed out of the shop and onto the street, she sipped the coffee.  _ Damn, it really was good.  _

James watched as she walked out of the shop, unable to stop his eyes lingering on her bum as she made her way outside. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the register, taking over from his colleague. The next customer gave him a knowing smile, her eyes saying 'nice try, mate'. He just shrugged in response and moved to take her order. 

Lily didn’t manage to make her way back to the coffee shop for the next few days, having to be in super early at work. On the Friday after she had last been in, she made her way into the coffee shop. It was much quieter that day and she headed straight to the counter. “Hello, can I get a Caramel iced Coffee please?” She said to the man behind the counter. 

“Back again, love?” James had grinned when he’d spotted the feisty red-head walking back into the coffee shop. It had been a few days, he’d been afraid that he had scared her off. But apparently not. “Drink in or takeaway?” He asked once again, hoping that she’d be staying for longer this time. His eyes trailed up and down her body, very much enjoying what he saw. His eyebrow seemed to be permanently raised and once again his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“Well, it was alright. Thought I’d have to try something else.” She smirked at him and placed the money on the counter this time. “Takeaway again please.” This time she wore a suit with a flowing white top. “What did you do, scare all the customers away with your flirting?” She asked, folding her arms and looking over at him. 

“What makes you think I flirt with  _ all _ the customers?” James grinned as he started making Lily’s drink for her, this time scrawling his number on the cup along with her name. He didn’t imagine she would text him or anything, but it was worth a shot. 

“You seem like a flirt.” Lily smirked at him, she reached out and took the drink. She saw the number on the cup and rolled her eyes. “I’ll probably see you next week, James…” She said not having to look at his name badge this time, she sipped the drink.  _ Damn, maybe next time.  _

James grinned to himself, once again turning to another customer as she left the coffee shop. He was hooked on this woman, and he prayed to god that she might actually text him.  _ Not likely. _

Lily came in around lunch time on Monday, this time bringing with her someone. She left the man to go and get a seat at a table before heading to the counter. “Have a good weekend?” She asked looking over for James. 

"On a date?" James nodded over to the man at a table. Of course he had spotted the man, he'd paid attention the moment Lily had walked in. "What can I get you, love?"

“Not exactly a date. We’re just getting lunch.” She said and smiled. She was wearing a sundress today, obviously a day off. She wore little white shoes and had a white handbag. “Can I get…” She looked over at the back wall. “An Almond milk Honey flat white, an expresso and two panini’s… Please.” She smiled softly at him. 

"Of course. I'm guessing you're staying in today?" He asked as he wrote down the order for paninis, passing the slip to his colleague to start preparing them. 

“Yeah, eat in.” She pulled out her bank card and placed it on the top of the card reader. “So your weekend? Anything fun happen?” 

"I was here." He smirked, setting to work making the coffees for her. "I'm always here really, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. Oh look, now you know when I'm free." He winked at her, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Tuesdays and Thursdays, good to know.” She used her other hand to pick up the card, showing her engagement ring on her finger. “I’ll have to go somewhere else for my coffee on those days then.” She smiled, putting her purse back in her bag. 

James stiffened when he spotted the ring on her finger, his eyes widening. He thought he should probably apologise for all of the flirting, but something in him told him not to. "I guess so." He smirked, sliding two mugs of coffee over the counter to her. "He’s the lucky guy then?" His head jerked over to her  _ friend  _ waiting at the table, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeah. We grew up together.” Lily said lightly, seeing his slight disappointment. She wasn’t ever put off with flirting, she was a flirty person herself, but she was glad that he now knew. “I’ll come back for the sandwiches.” She said and took the two cups of coffee and walked them over to her fiancé, she placed them on the table and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t look up from his phone but she walked back to the counter. 

James had ducked into the back, trying to hide his embarrassment. So his co-worker had taken over, popping the two plates down on the counter. "Well, hello there." The man leaned against the counter, eyes raking up and down Lily's body. "Sirius Black, owner of this dear coffee shop. It appears my brother is quite taken with you."

Lily looked at the other man and frowned at him, “Lily Evans.” She said with a nod at him, “Eyes front soldier.” She smiled and took the two plates and headed to the table in the corner with her fiancé, who even as they moved to eat kept his eyes on his phone. 

James had come back out to the front of the store to see Lily sitting with her precious fiancé. His brow furrowed, noticing how she sat in silence while he typed away on his phone, not even looking up at her once. 

"Oi." Sirius bumped him. "Stop staring at the pretty and unavailable lady and get back to it, you've got customers waiting."

"Yes,  _ boss _ ." James rolled his eyes, taking back the reins and serving customers, plastering his usual smile back on his lips. 

Every so often Lily would let her eyes wander over to James, she’d smile seeing him making lots of different drinks with a smile on his face. Lily made small talk with her fiancé, but he wasn’t really in the mood for chatting, he didn’t like being in the city. 

"Oi, Potter, Black." Came a harsh voice, one James knew well. It was their landlord, the one who rented them this space. 

"Alright, Tom?" James smiled at the man, trying to not let on how nervous he was. He knew they were behind on rent payments, but they weren't as busy as they could be. 

"I need that payment by the end of the month, or I'll close you down." Tom said, storming back out of the coffee shop. James shared a look with Sirius, both of them wearing a similar expression of panic.

Lily tried not to pay attention to what was happening, but she could overhear what they were saying. She frowned and looked back down at her food, soon enough they had finished and they left, Lily tried to throw a wave towards James before she did. 

At the end of the shift, after they had closed up shop, James and Sirius had gone through their expenses, both growing more and more anxious by the minute. 

"We're so fucked. There's no way we'll be able to pay this off by the end of the month…" James sighed.

"Maybe we should ask Remus…" Sirius muttered, leaning back in his chair. "He could join as a silent partner.

\---

It was three weeks before Lily returned to the little coffee shop, she wore tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, her purse shoved into her pocket and her hair in a matter bun on top of her head. “Hi, can I get a black coffee?” She said quietly, her eyes unfocussed.

James dropped the cloth he was holding, his smile immediately dropping when he saw the expression on her face. He'd missed seeing her. Thankfully, Sirius's boyfriend, Remus had agreed to join as an owner, allowing them to stay open longer. 

"Are you alright, love?" He asked Lily, leaning closer to her with genuine concern in his eyes. They'd only spoken once or twice, but he'd felt immediately drawn to her.

“I’m fine.” She said sharply, a huge contrast to the way she had been before. “Drink in.” She said and looked back to see an empty table in the corner by the window. She placed her card on the card reader and folded her arms.

"Right." James said, hurrying to make her coffee. Once he had set the cup under the spout, he ducked his head into the back. "Sirius, I'm taking a break." His friend sighed, but came out the front anyway, giving James a knowing look when he spotted Lily standing there. 

Once the coffee was all made, James picked up the mug and came out from behind the counter, heading over to stand by Lily. "Here, love. I'll carry it to your table…"

“You don-” Lily started but saw James was already moving and she really didn’t have the energy to stop him. She walked over to the table, sitting in the chair by the window and pulling her legs up to her chest. “Thanks…” She muttered.

He set the cup down in front of her, then took a seat in the other chair at the table. "You don't have to talk about it, but you shouldn't be alone…" He said to her softly, clasping his hands together.

“I’m fine.” She said blankly, not looking at him. She took the cup and sipped the drink slowly. “How can you… a guy I have spoken to, what, four times now, know something is wrong and the people at work don’t notice?” She let out a dark laugh before sitting up and sipping the coffee again. 

"I'm very perceptive." He smiled warmly back at her, pushing his glasses back up his nose after they had slid down slightly. "And the people you work with must be morons."

“Don’t waste your break on me.” Lily said and sipped her coffee again. “Haven’t you got pretty girls you need to spend that time chatting up?” She looked out of the window. 

"Nope." James grinned, getting comfortable in his seat. "Besides, when I see a maiden in distress, I feel it is my duty to make sure she's alright." But then. he grew serious once more. "But seriously, love. I know you don't know me, but if you need someone to be a friend, or to listen, you hopefully still have my number."

Lily shook her head as he spoke. “I threw it away… Didn’t think my… Didn’t think he’d like seeing it.” She said with a sad smile. 

"Well, I haven't forgotten it." James smiled, trying to hide his disappointment that she had thrown the cup with his number on away. "I'm a good listener, I promise. And I swear, I'm not just saying this because I think you're pretty. I mean- I do think you're… Oh bloody hell." He rubbed his face, sighing. "Buggered that one up, Potter. Well done…"

Lily pulled her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it and opened the contacts before passing it to him. “So I don’t lose it this time.” She said and went back to the coffee. “It baffles me that you can even make black coffee taste good.” She mused before resting her head back against the wall.

James tried to ignore the yell of victory that sounded in his head as he typed in his phone number, making his contact name 'That Sexy Barista'. "I told you, love. I'm a wizard at making coffee." He winked at her, before passing her phone back. "Feel free to text me anytime, I'm sort of a night owl so even if you need to vent to someone at three in the morning or something, I'll be there." 

“Sure…” She said and took the phone back, she didn’t look and just locked it putting it in her jumper. She took a deep breath and rested her head against her knees. “I should probably go… I should be at work..” She said quietly. 

"You don't seem like work is the best place to be, right now." James said softly, wanting more than anything to just reach out and give her a hug. But she had said it herself, they'd only spoken around four times. "You're more than welcome here, as long as you want. And drinks are on the house until you smile properly again."

“Still using a line.” She said and looked up at him, she picked up the mug of coffee and downed the last bit, placing it back on the table. She stood up and began to walk away. 

James heard Sirius cough from behind the counter, he was holding a takeaway cup of coffee, and gave James a knowing look. James rushed over to grab it, and took it over to Lily before she walked out the door. "Here." He held it out to her. "If- If you don't mind me asking… What happened?"

Lily stopped, forcing a smile when she took the coffee and looked over to Sirius and nodded. She looked back at James, thinking about it for a moment before rubbing her neck. “He… He died…” She said, she stared off into space for a moment before quickly turning away and walking down the street. 

Shit… Not even taking a moment to consider it, he raced out of the door behind her. But she had disappeared into the masses of people walking down the road. "Bollocks." He muttered.

\---

Lily waited another week before heading back to the coffee shop, she had taken some time off like she should have in the first place. She had washed since then, wore clothes that made her look like a person again and had her hair down in plaits on either side of her head. There was a queue again, so she joined the back and got out her purse ready to pay when it came to her. 

James had been upset when Lily hadn't contacted him, he'd berated himself for not asking for her number too. But there was nothing he could do. He knew hardly anything about her, except for where she worked. And he didn't think it appropriate to turn up at her workplace randomly. So he made coffees, he smiled, and he tried to pay off their debts. 

Lily walked through the queue line, quite glad to see James hadn’t noticed her till she got to the front. “What would you recommend, Jamie?” She said lightly leaning on the counter and looking over at him. 

"My name's not-" James had his back to her, turning at the question. But he froze when he saw Lily standing there. "Hey." He breathed.

“Sorry I didn’t message you. I couldn’t find your number, I just had someone called ‘sexy barista’ so I assumed you gave me your brother's number.” Lily said with a small smile on her face. 

“Burn!” Sirius called from the back where he was toasting a sandwich. 

“So, what do you recommend?” She asked with a genuine smile. 

"Shut up, Padfoot." James chuckled, noting that she was smiling. But that didn't mean she was paying for her coffee. "Why don't you let me surprise you? As long as you don't have any allergies." He grinned at her, leaning over the counter. He couldn't help letting his eyes flick down to her lips as he said it.

“No allergies.” She said and pulled out her purse getting out a fiver to give to him. “The real reason I didn’t message is I went back home. Just for the week…” She said watching him as he started to make the drink.

"That won't be necessary, love." He waved her money away, not to accept it. Soon enough, the coffee was made and he slid it over the counter, in a mug. "I assumed you were drinking in." He shrugged. 

Lily placed the note into the tip jar when he turned his back before taking the coffee. “Thank you.” She took the drink and went to sit at the same table as last time. She got out her laptop and started doing some work, she sipped the coffee, a small smile came to her lips.  _ Not bad.  _

James kept glancing over at her as he worked, unable to look away for too long. She seemed happier, her fiancé dying must have been hard to deal with. When it came to his break, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table with her, in the same seat as before. "Hope you don't mind, everywhere else is full." A blatant lie, there were plenty of free tables.

“It’s fine.” Lily said with a smirk and took out one of her headphones so she could still work but still talk to him.”So, I see you guys kept this place running…” She said softly as she continued to type on her computer. 

"Yeah, Sirius's boyfriend joined us to help out. So now three out the four Marauders own the coffee shop." James sank back in his chair, sipping his tea. "How are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light. "You seem a lot better." 

“The Marauders?” Lily asked with a frown. She pulled out the other headphone sitting back from her computer and drinking the last of her drink. “I’m okay… I went through a guilt trip thing that my mum pulled me out of.” She undid one of her plaits moving to plait it again. 

"Yeah." James laughed, thinking back on his group of friends. "It's what people used to call us in school." He pulled his feet up onto his chair. He couldn't stop watching, entranced as she plaited her hair.

“So you’re like… Robin Hood’s men? Steal from the rich and give to the poor. That’s what maraud is right, to go about in search of things to steal or people to attack… Raid and Plunder, so maybe you’re pirates.” She smiled putting the bobble on the end of the plait.

"More like… Troublemakers." James grinned, biting his lip at her. "Scoundrels." He ran his finger along the rim of his mug as he said it, his eyebrow quirking up flirtatiously. He didn't mean any harm with the flirting, he just figured it might make her laugh. 

“I can imagine that. I can’t wait to meet the third one of you.” Lily smiled. She sat back so she was just looking at James.

"Technically there's four of us." James grinned at her, drinking some more of his tea. "Remus and Peter don't come here very often…" He smiled softly, glancing back at her. He didn't fail to notice that she had abandoned her work in order to have this conversation with him. "So, Lily Evans, wasn't it? What's your story?" 

“Got my full name from Sirius, did you?” Lily smirked, “So you can stalk me on Facebook.” She bit her lip before sitting up. “My story…” She sighed and looked at him. “I’m a younger sister, to my bitch of a sister, Petunia. My mum and dad live in the country. Been dating the same guy since school, went off to uni and did the whole long distance thing. Moved straight to London after uni to start my internship down the road, broke up with that boyfriend and then he got in a car crash and died. Now I’m living in a flat in London working night shifts at a supermarket and trying to get through my internship…” Lily said before looking at him. 

"Shit…" James muttered, looking at her in shock. "Had a rough go of it, then…" He didn't mean to do it, but he reached his hand over the table to rest on top of hers. "Well, I hereby declare that since you're working so hard to be successful, any coffee you want from here is on the house. Because you deserve it, love."

Lily smiled, it was nice feeling his hand against hers. “You really don’t need to do that. You’re running your own business, I couldn’t ask that of you.” She looked down at their hands a moment longer before moving hers back. “Sorry I didn’t mean to umm vent…” She smiled. “What about you? What’s your story?” She asked softly. 

"It's my pleasure." He smiled brightly at her. "Well, let's see. I was born into… Let's say… a wealthy family. My dad was an inventor, and a bloody good one. I met my three best friends when I was eleven, one of them becoming my adoptive brother." He smiled when he remembered the day his parents had taken Sirius in, officially and legally. "I had all these great plans to go into sports and then my parents died. So Sirius and I used the inheritance to buy this place. It was Sirius's dream, not mine. But he's my brother, I wanted him to be happy. Also I really love coffee, and I think I make a pretty good cup of it too." 

“You make an amazing cup.” Lily smiled, “That’s a really nice thing you did for your brother…” She said with a genuine smile. “What kind of sport do you do?”

"I was a pretty good cricket player, at my school. I know!" He laughed, shaking his head. "Boring old cricket! But that's what you get when you go to boarding school, posh sports." He let out a small snort of laughter. "I guess I'm grateful we got this shop in the end. I've stopped living with my head in the clouds and have grown some humility doing this job." He couldn't stop staring at her smile. "Hey… We- Sirius and I, we were going to grab a bite to eat after we close up. You could join us, if you'd like. I can promise you free coffees if you wanted to stay here till closing?"

“Posh boy, wouldn’t have called it.” She smirked. “I have to drop in at work, but I could always come back afterwards.” She smiled. “What time do you boys close up?” She asked. 

"6 o'clock." James grinned, boyish excitement coursing through him. "It'd be great if you could, I guarantee you'd have a good time. Sirius and I were born to entertain." He winked at her, his grin still super wide.

“I’ve not exactly got many friends around here, so I think I’d enjoy the company.” She smiled, “I’ll leave you to it for now, thanks for the company.” She closed her laptop, placing it into her bag and standing up. “Thanks for the coffee.” She kissed him on the cheek before heading out. 

\---

_ I’m running a bit late. I haven’t stood you up. Don’t worry. L x _

Sirius was whining that he was hungry, but James kept punching him in the arm to shut up. Together they sat in the darkened coffee shop, their work for the day done.

"Shut  _ up,  _ Padfoot. She just texted saying she's running late but will be here. You can cope without food for now."

_ No problem! Just be prepared for a grumpy and hungry Sirius when you get here. James x  _

_ On my way. I have chocolate. Maybe I can bribe him. L x _

Lily quickly made her way down the pavement, winding her way through people to arrive at the coffee shop. “I’m so sorry. I had to run through some plans and log so much more stuff…” She smiled and brushed herself off. “For you.” She said, passing Sirius some chocolate with a smile. “Thought I’d have to bribe the brother.”

"Not to worry, love." James grinned, jumping up from one of the tables. He hadn't really stopped smiling since she had kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius had accepted the chocolate, thanking her with a slight blush. Clearly James had told her about his complaining and she had been thoughtful enough to get him a gift… Maybe this time his brother hadn't picked a complete lunatic.

“So where are we going?” She said, swinging her arms slightly. This is the happiest she’d been in weeks. Though if she was honest with herself, she was probably the happiest she’d been in months. 

"We tend to head into Chinatown." James grinned at how happy she looked as they made their way out of the shop, locking up behind them. "Of course, we can go elsewhere if Chinese isn't your thing…"

Sirius gave James a look that said 'really?'. He had been talking all day about how ready he was for noodles, but if Lily didn't like Chinese, James wasn't going to make them. It was her call. 

“I’ll eat anything.” She smiled, catching the look between the brothers. “Don’t worry I’m not fussy.” She said. She had let her hair down since she had last seen James, she was now curling the end of her hair around her finger. 

"Oh, thank god." Sirius muttered, his stomach rumbling loudly. The coffee shop was fairly close to Chinatown, so before they knew it they were strolling along, trying to pick which restaurant they were going to eat in.

"You look really pretty." James smiled at Lily, admiring the way her hair was all wavy and flowing down her back. He hadn't actually seen her with her hair down, she always had it up for work.

“Flirting are we.” Lily smirked at him, she wasn’t really at the point of being ready for any kind of relationship at this point, even though she could tell James was interested, but it was still nice to be complimented. “My friend Marlene recommended the place on the corner.” She said softly, indicating to the small restaurant in front of them.

"No, just telling the truth." James chuckled, grinning back at her. "You look pretty." He shrugged.

"Marlene…" Sirius's brow furrowed. "Wait, you're interning at the post production place right? Do you mean Marlene McKinnon?" He asked, coming to a stop on the street.

“Yeah, Marlene, I work with her. How do you..? Wait are you..?” She blushed, unable to finish her sentence. “Bloody hell.”

"I'm going to just pretend I have no idea what you're talking about for the benefit of my brother here." Sirius scratched his jaw awkwardly. "Yes. I'm  _ that  _ Sirius. Does that make you… Caradoc's Lily?"

James was just staring at Sirius and Lily, his jaw dropped wide open in shock.

Lily moved her hand to rub her neck awkwardly. “Right yeah… Umm yeah. I’m Caradoc’s Lily…” She said and looked down at her hands. She bit her lip before looking up at James and forcing a smile. “Anyway… Food?” She said and began walking into the place she suggested.

James was frozen in place, his glasses slipping down his nose but he was way too confused to push them up. "Wha-?" Was all he could manage.

"Huh." Sirius shrugged, patting James on the back and started to follow Lily into the restaurant. "Small world." 

“Hey, can we get a table for three?” Lily asked with a smile, looking back at the two boys. 

"Of course, miss." The waiter led them into the restaurant, taking them to a table and letting them sit. "I'll give you a few moments." He handed them all a menu each and left.

"So…" James began. "You two know of each other?"

“More like friends of friends…” Lily said, placing her bag on the chair next to her. 

“It was quite the night when we met.” Sirius grinned at her, grabbing a prawn cracker and stuffing it in his mouth. 

"Like you said, Padfoot." James said, trying not to get jealous that they had friends in common. "Small world." He couldn't quite hide the bitterness in his voice, and was grateful for the distraction of the waiter coming back.

Lily frowned at him, “I doubt it.” She looked down at her hands and started looking at the menu. She swung her legs towards James under the table, not liking the look he had on his face.

The waiter took all of their orders and all they had to do was wait. James decided to stop acting like a petulant child.  _ He _ had been the one to befriend Lily. "So, Lily, umm…" He froze up, having absolutely no idea what to say. 

‘How was the rest of your shift? Any annoying customers?” Lily asked, as she scrunched up her hands on the table. 

James held back a sigh of relief as she gave them a conversation starter. What was wrong with him? He was known for being great at conversations. "We have this regular that comes in who never likes the coffee, even though I make it the same every time." He laughed, growing animated again as he relaxed. "Everyday there’s something different that's wrong, too hot, too cold, too sweet, not sweet enough, it's infuriating!" 

“Urgh, I’d probably want to punch them in the face.” She laughed, “I bet, I’m your favourite.” She winked at James as she sipped on a glass of water.

“Well, you’re the only customer that’s come out to dinner with me and Sirius.” James grinned back at her, biting into a prawn cracker. He left out the fact that he had definitely taken customers out to dinner  _ without _ Sirius.

“I feel super special.” She smiled, she started playing with the napkin on the table.

"Oh you should." James grinned back at her. "It's regarded as the highest honour."

Sirius however just rolled his eyes and chewed yet another cracker, impatiently glancing in the way of the kitchen, almost like he was trying to will their food to arrive. 

Lily smiled and pulled out her phone texting Marlene to say she was with Sirius. Lily played with her phone, not trying to be rude, but trying to make the situation a little less awkward. 

Soon enough, their food arrived. Sirius was like a dog, pretty much inhaling his. James gave him a look of disgust. "I can only apologise on behalf of my brother." He said to Lily, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think he might be part dog or something…" 

“It’s okay. My sister's husband… Well he’s much worse.” She smiled starting to eat her food. She swigged at her bottle of cider and looked around at the hustle and bustle of the restaurant they were in.

"So what does your internship entail, exactly?" James asked, genuinely interested. "I know of the place, but I've never actually spoken to anyone who works there. They're usually people who go to Starbucks for coffee."

“I’m basically their bitch.” She smiled while eating more of her food. “I help in the edit suites, do some filing and stuff on the computer, teas and coffees.” She said with a small smile. “I’m hoping I get to edit trailers eventually.”

"Well, if you ever need any tips on making those coffees." James winked at her. "But that sounds amazing… The chance to see stuff come to life that airs on TV and film. I think that's fascinating." He hadn't realised he was completely ignoring his food, content to listen to what she had to say while staring at her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever make coffee as good as you.” She smiled. “I wish I could do stuff like that… Maybe one day.” She swigged her cider again. “So, you both seem to know way too much about my life, Sirius, tell me what James was like as school.”

Sirius snorted into his noodles, which were almost gone by this point. "Hah, you can probably guess. Prongs here was the ultimate ladies man. And the cricket swot." 

James threw a prawn cracker at him. "Well at least I didn't spend seven years flirting with our middle aged head of house." 

“I can imagine you boys being posh boys with a rebellious side.” She smirked, keeping her eyes off Sirius. 

“She’s still hot.” Sirius scoffed at James pulling his phone out and texting someone.

James sighed at Sirius, sending yet another apologetic look towards Lily. "Padfoot, you're being rude again." 

Sirius ignored him, a soft smile pulling at his lips that signalled that he was texting Remus. 

“He’s not being rude, it’s fine. I crashed your dinner anyway.” Lily smiled, finishing off her food. Her phone buzzed and she looked and smirked. “Marlene says hi, Sirius.” She said.

Sirius groaned and pressed his forehead to the table. "Bloody Marlene McKinnon…" 

James took another bite of his food. "I'm not even going to ask." He smirked over at Lily, feeling proud that she could immediately make his brother have a breakdown.  _ That's a trait for a keeper,  _ he grinned as he thought to himself.

Lily grinned and poked her tongue out at James. The waitress came over and placed the bill on the table, Lily moved to take her purse out of her bag, pulling out a note.

"Nope." James jumped to pass his card over to the waitress. Since Lily had told him about working nights just to be able to afford to live, he wasn't going to let her pay for this. Thanks to Remus, the shop wasn't struggling anymore, for the time being.

Lily sighed, watching James pay and put her money away. She scowled at him but put her purse away. 

“I’m going to meet someone, I guess I’ll leave you both to it.” Sirius said after the bill had been paid. “Nice to see you Evans.”

“Nice to see you too Sirius.” She smiled.

Sirius left, very clearly having received a "come over" text from his boyfriend. James smiled as he got to his feet. "I don't suppose you fancy taking a walk? Unless you've got to get home…" He bit his lip, realising she probably had better things to do.

“A walk sounds good… I’ve not got work tomorrow…” She said picking up her bag and walking out onto the slightly quieter street. 

James silently rejoiced, not quite sure how he had managed to go from just being her barista to now going on a walk. He respected her boundaries though, she had just gotten out of a  _ very  _ long relationship and lost the fiancé right after. But a walk was harmless, right?

"I've always loved London at night." He smiled, looking up to see the barely visible stars thanks to the smog of the city. "For a place that's so busy during the day, it can be so peaceful in the later hours."

Lily tried to stay close to him as they walked, but people were still around, she moved and grabbed his arm so she stayed close. “No getting any ideas.” She said but managed to keep pace with him. “I love the lights in London.”

"Of course, love." He said reassuringly when she took his arm. He understood why she had. He led them down to where they could walk along the Thames since she had said she loved the lights. "My father would probably die all over again if he found out we'd moved here." He chuckled softly. "He always hated the city, we were country folk through and through."

“Do you always call people love?” Lily asked but listened to his story about his father. “Where did you live? I remember Marlene said you lot went to a boarding school up in Scotland.” She said smiling as she could see all the lights in the trees. 

"Sorry, does it annoy you?" He winced. "Force of habit…" He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I grew up in Devon, but yeah, spent a lot of time in Scotland. At least I kept my accent, huh?" He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. 

“No, just not something I usually hear from guys…” She shrugged. She laughed when he spoke about the accent. “I’ll be honest, the accent wasn’t too obvious.” She smiled. “I’m from the midlands, but managed to get out of there without the accent.” 

James laughed happily, coming to stop so that they could look out at the river. “You know, the minute you walked into the coffee shop and outright ignored me when I tried to take your order, I hoped we might become friends. I’m really glad that we have…”

Lily laughed resting her arms against the barrier by the water. “So we’re friends now, that’s a bit forward isn’t it, Potter?” She smirked at him. “I’m glad too…” She looked out across the water, a glazed expression on her face. “It’s not far to my flat, want to get a coffee? Obviously not as good as yours but…”

“Sounds good!” James grinned back at her. “I’ll never say no to a coffee, and I must say I’m quite eager to snoop through your belongings.” He winked.

“There isn’t much to snoop.” Lily said but turned away from the water expecting him to follow. They walked for about ten minutes before she led them down a dodgy looking alley way and up some stairs to her flat. “Home sweet home.”

“It’s cute.” James smiled softly, following her to her flat. “Quite the home you have here, Evans.” He gazed around the room, noticing some photos of her and her family on the coffee table.

“Thanks…” Lily quickly picked up some washing she had on the sofa and threw it into her room. “Wasn’t expecting guests..” She looked back at James and smiled. Her flat was small, a living and kitchen area, with a bedroom and a bathroom. She had an old worn sofa, a small tv and a little breakfast bar. Lots of photos on the sides and walls and lots of books.

James wandered further inside and sat down on her sofa, his hands resting in his lap. “It’s no worry. I’m not opposed to a little mess sometimes, I do live with  _ Sirius _ after all. He’s a right old slob.”

Lily smiled going into the kitchen and making them coffees, she put hazelnut syrup into both of them before sitting next to him. “I imagine that’s… fun.”

"Yeah, he's my best friend, so it's quite a laugh." He chuckled before taking a sip of the coffee. It wasn't the best in the world, but to be fair, it's not like she had a coffee shop in her kitchen. "Mmm, this is good, thank you." 

“I met him at a party once.” Lily said smiling at James, she slipped her shoes off and curled up on the sofa. “He used to date Marlene, I think. Maybe they were just sleeping together. I'm not sure but when I met him he was dared to strip... in my parents garden.” Lily laughed. “It was an experience.”

"Oh god…" James laughed, his hand flying to his forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to be subjected to that." 

“No worries, just thought I’d pre-warn you that if we are going to be friends, you should know I’ve seen your brother's penis.” Lily giggled and sipped her drink. “Tell me more about yourself…”

"That is not an image I ever wanted." James groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. "Then again I've heard enough from him and Remus through the walls." He chuckled softly. "There's not much more to tell, I'm an open book, love."

“I can see that…” She smiled at him. She placed her coffee down on the small table next to her. She looked at him for a moment before moving forward and kissing him. 

James froze as she kissed him, his eyes widening before they closed, the hand not holding his coffee sinking into her hair. But after a few minutes of kissing her back, he pulled away. "Lily… We shouldn't…"

Lily closed her eyes when he pulled away. “I know…” She took a deep breath and stood up. “Fuck.” She said before walking into her bedroom, she closed the door and slumped down to the floor leaning her back against it. 

"Shit…" James groaned and jumped up, rushing to the door she had just closed behind her. "Lily… Not that I didn't want to kiss you because I  _ really  _ did _.  _ But I just don't think you're ready for what it exposes. I don't want to be a rebound, but please don't run away from me..." 

“I was being stupid.” Lily said quietly, resting her head against the door. “I’ve not been happy in bloody years and as soon as some nice guy comes around I bloody swoon.” She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“C-Can I come in?” James asked nervously, his hand resting on the doorknob. “You weren’t being stupid. You just got caught up in the moment. And besides, who wouldn’t want to kiss me? I’m a catch.”

Lily moved away from the door, staying sat on the floor and opened the door slightly. “I’m a mess.” She said with a sigh as she stared at the wall.

“You’re not a mess…” James said softly as he moved to sit down beside her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders. “You’ve been through a lot.” He also let out a sigh, resting his head on top of hers as he held her close. “Don’t- Don’t beat yourself up. If it makes you feel any better, it was one hell of a good kiss.”

“At least I’m not out of practice.” She smiled and rested her head against him. “That’s for being here for me. Most guys would have run.”

“Do I look like most guys?” James chuckled, resting his back against her bedroom door. He turned his head to press a gentle kiss to her hair. “Maybe one day, but I do think you need to take some time to really get over him, get over what happened.”

“I know. I really do.” She sighed. “I should probably let you get home.” She stood up and reached a hand out to help him up. “Unless it’s too late and you can always sleep on the sofa.”

James took her hand, letting her help him get to his feet. He glanced at his watch. “Shit, yeah, the sofa is probably a better idea.” He let out a nervous laugh. “I’ll probably leave before you wake up anyway, we have to get to the shop early to set up. Are you sure it’s okay if I crash here?”

“Of course, you’re my friend.” She said and moved past him to the cupboard and pulled out the spare bedding. “If you need anything just have it, there’s towels and stuff in the bathroom if you want a shower.”

“Thanks, Evans.” James grinned at her, helping her set up the sofa so that he would be moderately comfortable for the night. “I must say, this was not how I thought this evening would end up when I set off for work this morning.” He chuckled.

“Better or worse?” Lily smiled, taking their coffee cups and washing them up.

“Oh, definitely better.” James grinned, toeing off his shoes and settling himself to sit back down on the couch. “I’m really glad you came into our shop, Lily. And I’m glad you saw past my poor flirting attempts and we became friends.”

“Yeah well… You make good coffee.” She smiled and went to her bedroom door. “Good night, James Potter.”

“Good night, Evans.” James smiled softly, getting comfortable as he laid down on the sofa, pulling the covers over himself. His fingers touched his lips, still able to feel the phantom pressure of her lips on his. 

\---

Lily had woken up to an empty flat the next morning, she had also spent the day with a few of her closest friends who had dragged her out to a club that night. The following morning she awoke to find herself in, not her own bed. She collected her belongings and snuck out before the guy had even woken up. Finding her barings she was glad she could get the tube back, as she left her station she saw the coffee shop in the corner of her eye, she looked rough, but maybe coffee was worth it. Lily brushed down her hair and used the camera on her phone to tidy up her makeup from yesterday and made her way into the little coffee shop. 

James was in the back, Sirius out front serving. When Lily approached the counter, he gave her a look over and let out a snort of laughter. “Be glad James is in the back, Evans. I think his poor heart might break if he realises what you’ve been up to. What can I get ya?”

Lily closed her eyes, wincing at the loudness of his voice. “Something strong.” She said with a sigh, she zipped up the jacket she was wearing to try and look more presentable. “It’s your ex’s fault, Marlene decided I needed a night out.” She said routing around in her handbag to find a scrunchie and she put up her hair. 

“I wouldn’t really call Mar an ex.” Sirius chuckled, pouring Lily a black coffee. “More like ex-fuck buddy.” He made sure to say that bit quietly, leaning into Lily. Professionalism in the workplace and all that. “And I’m not surprised, she has always been a bit of a party animal, more so than me, and that’s saying a  _ lot _ .”

“It does. I’m aware.” Lily smiled, she pulled out her purse to pay. “I don’t look that bad right?” She said to Sirius, thankful that no one was in the queue behind her. 

Sirius snorted again, passing her the coffee. “I’m sure whoever the lucky guy was last night didn’t think so.” He winked at her, and turned down her money. “I’m with James on this one, friends don’t pay here. If Peter, who has no financial standing in this place whatsoever, can have free coffees, so can you.”

Lily smiled, taking a couple of quid out of her purse and putting them in the tip jar. She smirked at Sirius and took the coffee. “Thanks. I’m going to go…” She said looking towards the shadow moving at the back of the shop. “Send him my… Tell him I said hi.”

“Of course.” Sirius winked, but then his eyes moved from Lily to the shop door. A huge smile spread on his face. In walked Remus Lupin, looking tired. “Hey!” Sirius grinned at his boyfriend. “Lily, this is Remus. Remus, this is the famous Lily that Prongs hasn’t stopped banging on about.”

“Hi, Lily.” Remus smiled, holding his hand out to her. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Lily shook Remus’ hand and grinned at him. “Nice to meet the guy who locked him down.” She said and poked her tongue out at Sirius. “I’ll leave you two to it.” She gave them a quick wave and quickly left the shop. 

“She’s pretty.” Remus smirked moving behind the counter with Sirius, his hand brushing against Sirius’ back.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend, holding back laughter. “Right, cause you suddenly notice when women are pretty…”

“Who’s pretty?” James asked as he carried the freshly delivered cupcakes out to the front, setting them down on the counter. “Or are you two just being disgusting flirts yet again in front of customers?”

“I met Lily.” Remus said off hand taking a chocolate cupcake out of the cabinet and started making himself a coffee. “She’s cute.”

“Oh…” James looked disappointed, his eyes darting to the door of the shop. Unfortunately, Lily didn’t magically reappear. “I- I wasn’t super busy, I would’ve- Never mind…”

“She was in a rush, Prongs. Didn’t want to hold her up with you trying to flirt with her.” Sirius said with a smirk. “But you’re up now. I’m taking a break.” He said and took Remus’ hand and pulled him into the back. 

_ Sorry I missed you today. Hope you are well. Lils x _

James had seen the message, but the moment that Sirius took his break, a flood of customers had arrived and he had been too run off his feet to answer it. And then it had just slipped his mind.

\---

Lily was on location with work for the next few weeks meaning she didn’t get to go into the coffee shop, but she also was so busy she didn’t get time to message James either. She was walking home from work once she was back in London and walked by the coffee shop, she’d been working late so knew it would be closing. She stood in the doorway at the two boys closing down the shop. “Alright, stranger.”

James spun on the spot, a huge grin spreading on his face when he saw her. “Alright, Evans?” He smirked back at her, shoving the key to the shop into his back pocket. He had been scared she had been ghosting him, but the smile on her face told him otherwise. “Been a while.”

“Yeah, we were up in Scotland for work. Between bad phone signals and long working days… Well time got away from me.” She smiled and stepped away from the door. “Got any plans this evening?”

“No.” James grinned, jerking his thumb at Sirius. “This one is off to stay at Remus’ for the night. So I’ve got the place to myself.”

“Fancy some company?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’ll pay for dinner.” She said with a small shrug. 

“I’d love that.” James grinned, excitedly rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and patted James on the back. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, mate. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…” 

“Goodbye Sirius.” She smirked and waited for James to lead the way. “I am really sorry I didn’t message or anything…”

“It’s alright, love.” James said as they made their way down the street. “So, where did you want to get dinner?” He asked, his hands in his pockets as he strolled along next to her.

“What do you think of sushi?” She asked, she was swinging her arms as they walked. The weather was warm enough to continue just wearing her dress but she had a cardigan in her bag. 

“I love it.” James grinned, enjoying the summer evening air. “Were you working today?” He asked, turning his head to look at her as they walked. “You usually have weekends off though, right?”

“Usually…” She said with a small shrug. “But I picked up a shift at the supermarket, so I’ve got a few evenings free this week.” She turned them down another street. 

“Well, if you ever want someone to hang out with and watch movies, you know where I am, love.” James winked at her. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets to fight the urge to grab her hand, his eye kept catching it swinging by her side.

Lily led him to a sushi bar in one of the busier parts of town. They found a seat at the bar and the sushi went around on little conveyor belts. “Have what you want, my treat.” She said with a smile picking up a dish off the belt. 

“Thank you, Evans.” James smiled, grabbing a dish of his own. “So, confession time. I can’t use chopsticks to save my life…” He winced in anticipation of her reaction.

Lily giggled and reached over to another table and passed him the children’s chopsticks.”Here you go.” She smirked and started eating her food with the normal chopsticks. “I imagined you’d be good with them. Maybe I’ll have to teach you properly sometime.”

James stared down at the children’s chopsticks, his cheeks flushing bright red. But after a few moments, he shrugged and set to work eating his food. “I just can’t get my head around it. I’ve tried learning so many times.”

“Don’t worry. I can’t ride a bike. I’ve tried everything, multiple times, but nope, can’t ride.” She ate a bit more of her food. “It’s embarrassing.” She smiled, “Not everyone can use chopsticks either.”

"Nobody's perfect." James chuckled, bumping her shoulder with his. "So what were you doing up in my old home land of Scotland? Or is that classified information?" He teased, sipping his glass of water.

“It’s probably classified. We were filming a period drama, but the director wanted on set edits. Which made our life super fun.” She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her phone buzzed and she looked quickly typing out a reply. 

“That sounds awesome.” James grinned, grabbing another dish from the conveyor belt. “I’d love to visit a TV or film set some day, I bet it must have such a fun atmosphere.” He let out a small sigh, picking at the food on his plate. “Sometimes I feel I made a mistake buying the shop…”

“Maybe once they actually hire me I can bring you onto set with me…” Lily said, “You’re only young, it doesn’t mean you’ll have to work at the coffee shop all your life, there are so many things you could be doing.” She smiled, her phone buzzed again and she replied and put it in her handbag. 

“I guess… But I do like working with Sirius.” He sighed again before taking another bite of food. He seemed to think it over for a bit. “I’m just being silly, I made my bed when I suggested we use the money to start a business together, I just have to lie in it.”

“That’s not the point…” Lily frowned at him. “Don’t… Don’t sell yourself short.” She rested her head on her hand looking at him. “It’s a good thing for now. But maybe one day you’ll branch out. You're talented at lots of things.” 

“Maybe.” James smiled softly at her, chewing on his lip as he gazed at her. He hadn’t seen her since the night she had kissed him, and it hadn’t left his mind since. He couldn’t help it, his eyes dropped down to look at her lips, his breath catching in his throat. 

“So what’s been happening in the last two weeks, fill me in.” She turned away from him and took a second dish from the conveyor. 

“Oh, not much.” James smiled back at her, completely ignoring his food again in favour of staring at her. “Remus has been over more and more, I have a feeling he and Sirius are getting pretty serious, which is so odd to get used to.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “But I’m happy for them.”

“That’s nice for them.” Lily smiled, “I guess it would be weird for you though, growing up with them and then they are dating. I had it when Marlene and Dorcas became a thing, because I remember when they hated each other.” She shrugged. “Remus seemed nice when I met him.”

“He’s a gentle soul.” James laughed, finishing up his food. “He compliments Sirius well, since my brother can be so mental at times. I reckon the two of you would get on well.” His elbow came to rest on the table as he leaned on his hand to gaze at her.

“So are you going to look somewhere other than my face?” Lily turned to look at him. “And by that I don’t mean  _ anywhere _ else.” She moved her hand to ruffle his hair. “Thought we were friends, Potter?”

James blushed very bright red, and averted his eyes to his empty plate. “S-Sorry… It’s just been awhile since I got to see you.” He bit his lip, feeling how hot his face had gotten. Maybe he had made a mistake in stopping that kiss…

“It’s fine.” She blushed and ate some more of her food. “Just… You know.” She looked away from him trying to think of something to say. This time her phone rang and she picked it up. “Hello?” She took a sip of her drink. “No, I’m busy… No. I know. Friday’s fine. Yeah… Okay… Bye.”

While Lily was on the phone, James was mentally beating himself up. He hoped he hadn’t muttered ‘you stupid idiot’ out loud, because he had spent the few minutes she was talking on the phone berating himself with that phrase.

“Jamie, stop beating yourself up about it.” She said and poked him. “It’s fine.” She smiled and nudged him with her elbow. 

“Lily.” A voice behind her said and she turned around. “On a date are we?” A very tall man with broad shoulders wrapped his arm around Lily’s shoulder. 

“No, we’re just getting food.” Lily said with a forced smile. “This is my friend James. James this is Fabian.”

“Hi.” James smiled at Lily’s friend, shaking his hand politely. “Nice to meet you, mate.” He tried not to look too freaked out, he just hadn’t expected this guy to show up out of nowhere. 

Fabian didn’t pay much attention to James. “So you're coming out with us again on Friday then Lily?” He said holding her tightly, “We had fun last time.” 

“Maybe… Marlene asked but I’ll have to see.” Lily smiled. “Anyway, we’re just finishing… So I’ll see you later.”

James raised his hand in farewell as Fabian said his goodbyes and left them alone, going back to his seat. “You've been out partying then, love?” James said, trying to stay nonchalant as he sipped more of his water. 

“Marlene has been trying to get me out a bit more, says I need to be more fun.” Lily shrugged, putting their plates together and waving over at someone to get the bill. “Not much.”

“God, I don’t think I’ve been out to a club in years.” James chuckled, chewing his lip again when the waiter brought over the bill. “Hey, are you sure you don’t want me to pay for mine?”

“No, my treat.” She said placing the card on the card reader before putting her purse away again. “Come on, let’s get out of here…”

James walked with her out of the restaurant, ruffling up his hair as they did so. “So, what now? We could always go for a walk again if you wanted? Or I could show you our place since Sirius won’t be home to annoy us.” He shrugged.

“Yeah… Sure sounds good.” Lily said not really thinking about what he was saying. 

“Awesome!” James grinned, and started leading her down the streets to the flat he shared with Sirius. It was in a pretty nice neighbourhood, not super posh, but not shady either. He let Lily in, giving a little bow as he did so. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“This is nice… Less like you are going to be murdered than my place.” She laughed and walked into the flat. “Tidy… I expected you to both be all messy.”

"Ah, yeah." James chuckled, scratching his neck nervously. "I'm sort of a neat freak when it comes to where I live. My mother drilled it into me since birth. I don’t care about the state of other people’s living spaces though. Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink at all?" He grinned. "I also make a mean hot chocolate."

“That sounds perfect.” Lily smiled, she walked around the room looking at the different pictures and items they had. “Your mother taught you well.” She said softly, still walking around.

James grinned to himself as he set to work making hot chocolates. His secret was a dash of nutmeg and cinnamon on top. "She was even worse than I am." He said, turning to her as the milk warmed up. "Everything had a specific spot. I just like things being tidy."

“You’d struggle living with me. I’m an organised chaos girl.” She smirked and walked back over to him watching him make the drinks. “It’s like we are back in the coffee shop.” She watched him make the drink. 

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Evans?" James winked, finishing up the drinks and passing one to her. "Honestly, I don't think I ever stop making hot drinks, which is fine. I love a hot drink."

“Shut up you.” She rolled her eyes at him and took the drink. “Thanks.” She moved to go and sit on the sofa. She sipped the drink and smiled, “Even this is good. I hate you sometimes. Be bad at something.”

"I already told you my Achilles heel. Chopsticks." He chuckled, sitting down next to her. With a sigh, he put his legs up on the sofa. "God, it feels good to relax. It was a long day today." He leant his head back, his eyes closing for a moment.

“Jamie! You should have said.” Lily gave him a serious look, “You could have said no to dinner, if you’re tired.”

James's eyes peeled open and he grinned at her. "I'd never turn you down for dinner, love. And pretty much every shift is tiring. It is exhausting being cheerful for nine hours a day." He shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate. 

“What? You’re not cheerful every hour of the day.” She took her shoes off and tucked her feet behind a cushion on the sofa. “Please do tell me if you ever need sleep or chill or something.” 

"I'll bear that in mind…" He said softly, his head turning to look at her once again. His smile was small, but it was the kind of smile that you know is heartfelt. 

“Good, I’m not being that person.” She drank more of her drink, her eyes looking over him. 

"Just know, I'm always tired." He chuckled, taking another sip. "That's my secret." he winked again, trying to ignore the urge to just lean over and kiss the hell out of her.

“Is it your secret super power? Isn’t that what the Hulk says, ‘I’m always angry’.” She said with a grin. 

"Oh!" He said dramatically, leaning back with one hand pressed against his heart, the other going to his forehead. "She references Marvel. Lord, I think I'm in love!"

“I work in film.” She giggled, “But I will never say no to a Marvel movie marathon.” 

"You know the way to my heart, Lily." James chuckled, setting his mug down on the coffee table. His arms stretched over his head as he tried to work out a pain in his back. His shirt rode up as he did so, but James was just that bit too tired to care.

Lily coughed slightly into her drink as she saw his shirt lift, she put her cup down and sat back against the chair. 

"You alright there?" James raised his eyebrow at her, feeling slightly concerned. "Go down the wrong way?"

“Yeah… All good.” She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" James pushed his glasses up his nose, making to get to his feet to grab her something.

“I’m fine, Jamie.” She laughed, “It’s nothing really.”

"Okay." He grinned, flopping back onto the sofa. He noticed she had a slight flush to her cheeks, wondering if that was because she had choked. Had she choked?

“So…” She said, looking over at James. “What time are you working tomorrow?” She asked. 

"I'm not working at all, thank God." He laughed, ruffling up his hair. "I took a needed day of holiday. I do that every now and then…"

“And what does James Potter do on his day off?” She asked.

"He has a lie in, does some needed chores, doesn't make any coffees." He laughed, tucking one of his legs up onto the sofa to hug his knee.

“Perfect, the dream.” She laughed, “Maybe on those days you’ll have to make me make you coffee.” 

"Hmm… So you're planning on spending all my days off with me are you?" James grinned at her, tapping his fingers against his leg. 

“Oh shut up I didn’t mean it like that.” She said and shoved his arm lightly. 

"Mhmm, sure." James laughed softly, stretching his neck from side to side. A small groan escaped him when his neck clicked, that small flash of pain feeling pretty good as the tension and pressure in his muscle released. "Shit, I've needed to click that all day."

“Turn around.” She said, she moved to sit on her knees and once he did as he was told her started massaging his shoulders and neck. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

James had frozen when he realised what she was doing. He tried to keep his heart beat regular and his breathing steady as her hands started massaging his skin. A small sigh escaped him as she worked the kinks and knots out, his eyes closing. 

“Much better.” She said pushing out the last knot she could feel. “Maybe you can relax a bit more now.” She said and took her hands off him. 

"Thanks…" He breathed, turning around to look at her. His breath hitched in his throat, and he couldn't help it. He surged forwards and grabbed the sides of her face with his hands. He kissed her, almost desperately.

For a moment Lily kissed him back, it was good to be kissed by someone nice. She then realised what she was doing. She pushed him off her and stood up. “James… No we can’t. I can’t… Fuck.” She swore and put on her shoes. “I’ve got to go.”

"Lily…" James whispered, feeling so mad at himself. "Please, don't go… I'm sorry, I couldn't-" He drew in a deep breath, exhaling it shakily. "That was a mistake."

“Stop… Please.” She said and picked up her bag. “I can’t right now. Sorry.” She said and walked straight out of the flat. 

"Shit…" James muttered and rolled over on the sofa, pressing his face into a cushion. "Good job fucking yet another thing up, Potter."

  
Lily walked out onto the street, tears streaming down her face.  _ Fucked this one up again, didn’t you, Evans? _


	2. Dessert

A few weeks had passed since James had screwed it up, and it seemed that Lily had actively been avoiding him. Every day at the shop, around the time she used to come in, James could hardly focus on what he was doing as his eyes were always fixed on the door. 

On more than one occasion he had spilled scalding hot milk or coffee over himself, meaning he was almost permanently bandaged up. He'd texted her multiple times each day, probably left a hundred or so voicemails in an attempt to apologise. But nothing had worked. He was almost at the point of giving up, getting the hint that any chance of rekindling a friendship with her was out the window.

So he had relaxed, had tried to get over her in the best way he knew how, flirting. And to his surprise, someone had started flirting back. She was pretty, funny and got on well with Sirius too, but still lacked, well… She wasn't Lily. But that didn't stop James from taking her on a few dates, and before he knew it, they were official.

Lily had kept to herself for the past few weeks, she’d realised it was better if she didn’t try and find friendship and happiness. But finally Marlene decided to drag her on a night out, having wrecked through Lily’s wardrobe and finding the sluttiest thing Lily owned and made her wear it. 

They made their way to a club, Lily pulling down the crop top and pulling up the pair of jeans she was wearing. Marlene had booked them a table with prosecco and she sat in their being joined by Dorcas and the Prewett twins, Fabian wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

James had reluctantly been dragged out for the night with Mary and her friends, despite his protests that he had to work early the next day. But she had won him over with some  _ very  _ persuasive lingerie.

So he gripped her hand as they made their way into the club, heading straight to the bar to order some shots.

“Lily, I need something stronger.” Marlene wined, and Lily sighed. 

“I’ll go and get it.” Lily said, moving out of Fabian's arms and across to the bar. She leant over to talk to the barman. “Two Jagerbombs and Two Vodka and cokes.” She said loudly before leaning back. 

James had just finished downing a tequila shot with Mary, biting the lime from between her lips when he heard Lily's voice. His mouth still attached to his girlfriend's, his eyes opened to see her standing there right next to him. 

Lily was completely oblivious to everyone around her, the music was so loud and she really wasn’t in the mood to be there. She paid for the drinks before picking them up and carrying them back to their table. 

Mary was trying to wrap James up into a deeper kiss, but he pulled away, staring after Lily.

"Jamie, what the hell?" Mary said, her hands on her hips.

"I- I told you not to call me that." James winced, his eyes still straining to follow Lily, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. "I'll be back in a second, bathroom." And he rushed off, managing to catch Lily before she made it back to her table, his hand gripping her elbow. "Alright, Evans?"

“Shit.” Lily nearly spilt the drinks when someone touched her arm, she turned and saw James in front of her. “James…” she said a blush running up her cheeks. 

"Hey." He smiled at her, scratching behind his ear awkwardly. "I promise I'm not stalking you, I know I went a bit overboard with the texts and everything, I should've gotten the hint sooner." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I was out of line and a complete prick. I totally get it if you want nothing to do with me, but I've got the hint."

“No, it’s my fault. I freaked out a bit. You said you didn’t want to be a rebound, so I started… well I started sleeping with someone. Then when you kissed me I didn’t want to be that girl, I didn’t want any kind of relationship I had with you to start like that. I panicked Jamie. I wanted to reply, but I didn’t want to tell you this.” She sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

James smiled at her softly, and was about to reply when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. 

"Well this doesn't look like the bathroom, James. So who's this?" Mary said, looking Lily up and down. 

"Oh, hey, babe." James said to his girlfriend. "This is Lily, a friend of Sirius and me."

Lily’s eyes went wide seeing a person come over and touch James. “This must be your girlfriend, I’ve heard so much about you.” She smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to get back to Marlene. She’ll be angry if I don’t get her drinks to her.” She smiled her eyes flicking to James once before she walked back to the table. 

James' eyes widened when Lily outright lied to Mary about having heard about her. They hadn't spoken in almost a month, of course she couldn't have known. Could she? He watched as Lily walked away before Mary pulled him onto the dancefloor, her body pressing close to his.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Marlene asked as Lily sat down and downed one of her drinks. 

“Nothing.” Lily sighed starting on her second one. 

“Liar.” Marlene poked the other girl and she just shrugged her off. “Right, dancing it is.” Marlene grinned. “Boys take us dancing.” 

Fabian held his hand out to Lily as the others all made their way over to the dancefloor. "Care for a dance, Lil?"

James meanwhile had started to feel the buzz of the alcohol, and was dancing with Mary just as enthusiastically as she was with him. 

“One dance.” Lily said and took Fabian’s hand and walked out onto the dance floor, Marlene grinding on whoever she could. Lily danced with Fabian and then leaned over. “I’m going to go home, I’m not in the mood.” She said, “I’m going to go.”

“Come on, the night’s still young.” Fabian said, holding her close. 

“I said no, Fabian.” She said and pushed him away. 

“I’ll find someone better.” He scoffed and walked away. Lily shook her head and headed towards the door. 

James was outside, trying to get some air. Mary had found some friends that he didn't know, and he had felt just a little awkward standing around like a lemon.

Lily walked into the street, she took a deep breath and brushed her hair back with her hands. She held her hands at her neck and looked down at the floor. 

"Lily!" James stepped forwards, noticing her as she exited the club. He felt bad for how they had left things both in the club and in his flat. "Hey, are you alright?" 

“James…” She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just going home. Glad to see you’re all okay and happy.” She said with a forced smile. 

"Can I walk you back?" He rocked back and forth slightly. "Mary has found some friends and won't really miss me. And I want to make sure you get home safe."

“You should probably stay with your girlfriend James, I’m sure she won't appreciate you walking a girl home.” Lily said with a small shrug. 

"Lily…" James sighed softly, stepping closer to her. "Can we talk? It's been a month and… I miss you." His fingers scratched at the bandage on his left hand, the burn under there had been itching all night.

“What do you want to talk about, Jamie?” She said folding her arms in front of her. “I miss you too. I’ve just been busy and stuff…”

“Well, I…” James chewed his lip awkwardly. “I like you. Like, a lot. And that day you first kissed me, I wasn’t able to get it out of my head. But I promise, I’m over it. I just, I want more than anything to be your friend again.” He smiled softly at her. “And I’m very definitely much too drunk to be having this conversation but alcohol makes me honest. I really do like you, Lily.”

“I know.” She said softly, her hand moved over to move a hair out of his face. “I want to be your friend too. I’ll pop by the shop this week, I’ll come say hi.” She said before turning away. “Go find your girlfriend.” 

"Right…" He said. "Don't be a stranger, Evans. Okay?" He pulled her into a tight hug, relishing in holding her again. 

“Never, Potter.” Lily smiled and waved goodbye. 

\---

Lily made her way into the coffee shop a few days later, wearing more appropriate clothing at a more appropriate hour. She walked over to the counter and looked over at him. “Alright, stranger.”

“Hey!” James grinned, thrilled that she had honoured her word to come to the coffee shop. “How are you? And what can I get you?” He winked, readying his notepad to take her order.

“Whatever you recommend, hun.” She said softly. “I’m all good. Got a full time job which is great.” Lily rocked back on her heels. 

“Oh, really? Did they hire you properly?” James grinned, not even attempting to start making her a drink as he leant against the counter to talk to her. Thankfully, there weren’t any customers behind her.

“Different company, but yeah.” She grinned, “a real job that pays real money.” She smiled. 

“That’s amazing!” He beamed at her, his smile super wide. “Oh, Lily. I’m so proud and happy for you…” Finally, he moved to the machines, starting to make her coffee. “Drink in or take away, love?”

“It’ll be a take away today.” She said and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You know, can’t be late to a real job.” She grinned. 

“Of course.” James smiled, but it had dropped slightly now that he realised she wouldn’t be staying. “Here you are, a vanilla mocha. I hope you like it.” He slid the cup over to her, adding a dusting of chocolate powder on the top.

“It’s perfect.” She took the drink. “How have you been doing?” She asked, knowing she could stay a little bit longer. “Hey Sirius, how are you?”

“Lily!” Sirius looked pretty shocked to see her. “Bloody hell, it’s been awhile! How have you been?”

“I’m good. Got a new job. Doing well.” Lily said with a bright smile. She looked back at James, “How is Mary doing?”

“She’s-” James licked his lips, his cheeks going slightly red. “She’s fine.” He murmured, letting Sirius take over from him at the register. To be honest, James was starting to regret ever getting with Mary.

“That’s good.” She looked down at her coffee. “I umm… I broke up with Fabian. He just wasn’t… Right.” She blushed. 

James tried to hide his smile, ducking down behind the counter to fake picking up a coffee cup. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my decision. He wasn’t exactly my… well my cup of tea.” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Hmm.” James smirked, totally unable to hide his smug grin now. Which was totally out of place since he was still in his relationship. “Well, as long as you’re happy, love.”

“I’m happy. I’m glad you’re happy too.” She smiled at him, before looking at his watch. “I should get to work. I’ll see you soon.” 

"Bye, Lily." He said softly, giving her a genuine smile. "Have a good day, love. You deserve it."

\---

_ Sirius tells me you aren’t in today. Having a holiday day or are you busy? L x _

James saw Lily's text from where he was curled up on his sofa. Instead of replying, he hit the call button, needing to hear her voice. 

“Hey stranger, what’s up?” She said, popping her phone in between her cheek and shoulder as she opened her door to her flat. 

"She cheated." He said, his voice flat and muffled, like he had a bad head cold. He wasn't overly upset about the break up, but it fucking sucked that she'd done it. 

“Fuck.” Lily said sadly. “I’m sorry. She should have never done that to you. You’re too good for that.” She said dropping her stuff down on the sofa. “Did you spend the day eating ice cream and watching 27 Dresses?” Lily asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was with Peter." He said back, not cracking a smile. He sniffed, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "With one of my best friends since I was a kid… How could he do that? Betray me like that?" 

“Shit, James.” Lily sat down on the sofa looking out against the wall. “I don’t know. I don’t know how anyone could do that.” She sighed. “I’m really sorry, James.”

"Not your fault." He rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not sad that we've broken up, I was never really  _ in  _ the relationship. I just- She had to go and fuck  _ Peter _ didn't she? And more than once as well." He let out a deep sigh, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he turned to lie on his back. "Are you busy?"

“I’m not busy. But that’s also not the best idea, Jamie.” She said softly. “They are both horrible people, they should never have done that to you. Ever.”

"I just… I don't want to be alone." He whispered. "Sirius wanted to shut the shop for the day, but Remus said he would step in to help out. Sorry, you probably have better things to do than…" His voice trailed off as tears slid from his eyes and down his temples, pooling on the sofa cushion.

“I’m not saying that.” She said and lay her head back against the sofa. “But I don’t think we should be together right now. How about we watch a film together? Video chat.” She offered and bit her lip. “I won't leave you alone…”

"S-Sure…" He tried to hold back the sob, but it burst out of him. "I… Yeah, that sounds good." He wiped his eyes and sat up. "I look like shit." 

“You’ve seen me at my worst, I only think it’s fair.” She smiled and switched her phone to video mode.

"Hey." He managed a weak smile when he saw her. He really did look like shit. His eyes were rimmed red with dark circles beneath them. He hadn't shaved, stubble building up on his jaw. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, bits sticking up at every angle. He hadn't showered in a few days, and hadn't changed out of his pyjamas either.

“Hey hun.” She smiled at him softly. “I like the facial hair.” She poked her tongue out at him.

That made him chuckle softly, the hand that wasn't holding his phone reached up to rub at the stubbly beard. "Yeah, to be fair, I might keep it." He managed another smile, feeling miles better now that he could see her.

“Very rugged.” She smiled and winked at him. “So, come on, what film are we watching?”

"Something with a happy ending." James sighed, resting his chin on top of his knees. "If there is such a thing."

“There’s always such a thing.” Lily smiled. “I met you.” She moved and put Netflix up on her computer. “How about Madagascar? We can watch kids films.”

"Hah, sure." James snorted at the suggestion. "I haven't watched that in years, but sounds like a good idea. You always have known best."

“And that’s why we should watch it. Get Netflix up and we will press play at the same time.” She said holding her remote ready. 

James did as she instructed and soon enough they were watching it together. His mood had improved drastically by the end of the film. He hadn't really slept the night before, so having her there talking to him really helped to keep him awake and not ruin a chance of a sleep schedule. 

"I just hope Sirius doesn't try to kill Peter… I may loathe the bastard for doing it, but I'd rather just cut him out and be done with it." James said, opening up to her as he lay on the sofa on his belly.

“I don’t know I’m pretty up for beating the shit out of this dude.” She said with a smile as the credits rolled. She took the camera into her bedroom and propped it against the wall, she disappeared from view. “Sirius isn’t stupid though, you can just cut him out and be free…” She said off camera.

"Yeah…" James said absentmindedly, thinking it over for a moment. "It's going to be weird. I mean- The four of us have been friends for so long. And then when Sirius and Remus got together, I always had Peter to help. But now, everything has changed…"

“You’re not on your own, Jamie.” She said before leaning in. “You’ve got me.” She was in her bra but she tried to hide it before moving back out of shot. 

She totally failed at hiding it. James was just glad he was already lying on his front. His breath hitched, catching in his throat and his eyes widened. His phone slipped right out of his hand and clattered to the floor. "Shit!"

“Careful there, Potter.” She said still off screen. She then walked back onto screen in her pyjamas. “Did you drop me?”

"Yes…" James blushed, grabbing his phone from the floor. "Sorry, lost control of my hand there for a moment." His cheeks were still tinted pink, and not from embarrassment. He just hoped she didn't put two and two together. "Thank you for- For doing this. I really needed a distraction."

“I wonder why?” Lily smirked and moved to sit on her bed propping her phone up on the night stand. “It’s alright.” She said, lying down against her pillows. “I’m your friend. I want to be there for you.” 

"It means a lot…" He said softly, finally getting up from the sofa to head into his bedroom, wincing slightly when he saw his bed. She had told him about her cheating and how she wanted to break up whilst lying in his bed. "And remember, if you ever need me too, I'm here."

“I know that by now.” She said with a smile. “You going to read me a bedtime story?” She asked with a mischievous grin. 

James laughed softly as he climbed into bed, making sure to avoid the pillow that Mary had always used. "What kind of bedtime story do you want to hear?" He asked, switching his light off so he was lit up by the video of Lily only.

“Something with dragons.” She giggled and pulled her blankets around her. 

James smiled at her, feeling his eyes getting heavy. "I don't-" He yawned. "Sorry, I don't know any stories about dragons."

“That’s okay.” She smiled seeing him get sleepy. “It’s okay to close your eyes, Jamie.”

James simply hummed back, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Y-You… You're the best…" He murmured, sinking against his mattress. He was so close to sleep now, feeling himself starting to drift off.

“Goodnight, Jamie.” She said with a soft smile, she closed her own eyes, not hanging up the call and falling asleep.

The following morning she awoke to an alarm clock that wasn’t her own. Through blurry eyes she looked to see her phone still on the video call from last night. “Good morning.”

James simply groaned, his body sprawled out on his bed, his limbs all over the place. His hand slapped on his bedside table, turning off the alarm clock. He smiled sleepily as his eyes opened, looking at her on his phone, eyes blurry from sleepiness and the fact he wasn't wearing his glasses. "You didn't leave…"

“Told you I wouldn’t.” Lily smiled at him, still lying on her pillows. “But also, it’s six am and I’m going to murder you.”

"Sorry…" James winced and moved so he was laying on his back, holding his phone up in the air. "We have to be at the shop early… But Sirius told me to take a few days off, so I'm not going in. I just forgot to turn my alarm off." Despite not having slept much the last few days, James felt wide awake. "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

“It’s okay. I’m up.” She said, still lying on the pillows. “I’m up.” She said with her eyes still closed.

"You sure?" James chuckles, raising an eyebrow at how tired she looked. "I won't be offended if you want me to leave you to sleep…" But he would be disappointed… Not that he would tell her that.

“I’m fine. Just give me time to wake up.” She said softly and rolled onto her back, her hair all in her face. 

James just smiled at her, his eyes soft as he gazed at the sight of her having just woken up. "I don't know how you girls cope with having so much hair."

“It takes a while to tame in the mornings…” She shrugged and sat up. “I would have assumed that you have the same issue, but it seems your hair looks great at all times of the day.”

James grinned, running a hand through his hair. "If you keep your hair messy at all times, it always looks good." He winked, feeling so much better this morning than he had the day before.

“Well I do not. So, welcome to my morning routine.” She smirked, pulling a hairbrush from the table and starting to brush her hair.

"Not that you need a routine, you always look beautiful." James said, his voice quiet. He meant it as well, and that was evident in his tone of voice as he spoke.

“Shove off Potter.” She laughed, “I’m not going to take you in the shower with me.” She said and poked her tongue out at him. “So I’ll have to talk to you later.” She grinned. “Dinner, Friday?”

"Yeah." James smiled as she suggested they meet up. His cheeks had grown red again when she mentioned taking him into the shower, but he decided to just ignore it. "Dinner sounds good. Text me with when and where?"

“It’s a date.” She said, not waiting for his reaction and hanging up the video call.

\--

Friday arrived soon enough, James had gone back to work. The video call with Lily had worked wonders and the prospect of a date, whether one between friends or more had put a new spring in his step.

It had been a long shift on Friday, but it was finally coming to an end, only about an hour remaining. James wanted more than anything for all the customers to leave, so that they could clear up and he could see Lily again. 

Lily made her way to the coffee shop early, hoping she could snag a coffee before their date, was she calling it a date, or was he calling it a date she really wasn’t sure. But she’d dressed up nice, hair done and perfume, and made her way into the shop. 

“So, what won’t give me really bad coffee breath, cause I’ve got this date tonight and I’m trying to impress him?” She said, leaning on the counter with a grin.

James looked up, a smile widening on his face at Lily's words. "Hello, Evans." He glanced at his watch. "You're early… You were going to try and get yourself a free drink, weren't you?" He winked at her.

“Obviously. What else do you expect from me?” She grinned before poking her tongue out at him. “You look nice.”

"You look nicer." His hand ruffled up his hair as he set to work making her a gingerbread latte, no longer even asking what she wanted to drink. "I've been here all day, I brought a change of clothes, since these stink of coffee and shitty pastries…" 

“Why thank you.” She smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “They are not shitty.” She said in mock shock. “So, how was your day?”

"Long." He chuckled, trying to ignore how distractingly beautiful she looked. He could see Sirius starting to clear up tables that were free of customers, turning the chairs upside down to rest on top of them. James slid Lily her coffee from across the counter. "That always seems to happen when I have something to look forward to, though."

“Something to look forward to eh?” She grinned and took the coffee, “Thanks, Angel.” She sipped the drink and saw what Sirius was doing and moved to give him a hand. 

"Alright, Lily?" Sirius grinned widely at her, bumping his hip against hers. "So, you gonna wine and dine my brother tonight?"

“Was thinking about it.” She smirked at him. “Do I have your permission?” She asked and raised her eyebrow at Sirius.

"You do." Sirius grinned back at her. "If I'm being honest, you've had my permission for months now. It's just a shame he had to shack up with that goddamn bitch, because I was always hoping you'd get to this point ages ago." He winked.

“Don’t worry, I shacked up with a moron myself. We all make mistakes.” She poked her tongue out at him as the last customer left. “We good to leave you to lock up?” She asked and Sirius just nodded. “Come on James.” She called out.

While they had been talking, James had slipped back to change his shirt and spray a bit of his cologne to cover up the coffee smell that he always ended up with after a shift. He came back through just in time to hear her call out to him. "As you wish." He smirked, heading over to her.

She just rolled her eyes and took his hand. “See you later, Sirius.” Lily called back and led him out onto the street. She led him to the walkway by the Thames again, a similar spot to where they had been before. “So… Let’s do this right this time.” She smiled at him and moved forward and kissed him. 

James was almost ready for it. His hand slid into her hair as he tugged her closer, the other moving to her lower back. There was no way he was pulling back this time. If he could, he would keep kissing her forever. 

Lily moved up onto her toes to kiss him better, she gripped his shirt and held him close. Once the kiss came to an end she kept her face close to his. “So Mr Potter, my place or yours.”

"Looks like we're skipping straight to dessert." 


End file.
